


Domina

by Bearfeat



Series: Majesty [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Angst, BUTT APPRECIATION, Body Positivity, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Hotdogging, Mastubartion, Pegging, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: Domina has been neglecting Omega, so the ghoul has been taking care of himself. Does he know how guilty she feels?





	1. Chapter 1

I arrived home with a sense of guilt. The house was dark. It was late. I was late.

When I locked the front door and placed my keys on the table in the hallway as silently as I could, I had to swallow a feeling away. I could cry now, I thought. I felt horrible. I smelled the dinner my love had to make for himself after I’d blown off our dinner together. It had happened way too often. He had told me that it was okay, but I could hear the disappointment in his voice when I had made the call. That made it worse. I missed him so much all of a sudden. The heartbreak I felt when I imagined him sleep in our bed upstairs was so strong I had to grab the table to stabilize myself.

I breathed in and out. I told myself it wasn’t as bad as I made it out to be now. That my guilt was treating me too harshly. That Omega could take care of himself, and enjoyed a bit of solitude every now and then.

 

No. It wasn’t good enough. I wasn’t good enough. My throat was hurting and I swallowed dryly. I left my shoes in the hall, because I did not want to wake him up as I climbed the stairs. I needed to press my chest into his back and kiss him on the back of his head. I needed to hold him close to me, whisper how sorry I was that I hadn’t been home for dinner. Promise him I’d come home early to be with him, every day until the end of days. Keep that promise.

 

When I reached the top of the stairs, I heard a sound that gave me pause. Our bedroom door was opened slightly and a whiff of incense drifted toward me. The sound was uneven, muffled, and it took me a while to realize it was my ghoul, breathing heavily. I bit my lip when I imagined him sobbing into his pillow, and a tear of shame rolled down my cheek. His name was on my lips when I wrapped my fingers around the door handle, but then I saw.

My love was not crying.

 

Omega lay on our bed, naked, one leg lifted, ankle resting on the head board. He slowly moved his hand over his erect cock. I saw he was holding back, making himself go slower than his body asked of him right now. He thought I wouldn’t be home for some time. When he dragged his hand over his hip and up to his chest, I saw in the glimmering trail that he was using lubricant to slicken his motions. I swallowed hard when he pressed his middle fingers to his chest to circle his nipples. He moaned and arched his back, his penis hard between his legs.

 

Something stopped me from walking in there and offering assistance. My shame maybe, perhaps that voice that told me Omega deserved this time alone and that I did not get to play with him now. Maybe my feet were stuck in place because of his beautifully soft, restricted breathing. It crackled through our dark place and almost died out before reaching me. His brows furrowed, his hands sliding over his body. A quiet moan, and his fingers slipped between his legs. I watched how Omega massaged his balls. His cock twitched in response, and I saw how his legs tensed. He denied himself again, building the desire in his body. I knew he loved it when I made him wait, but I didn’t know he did this to himself too. Finally a sigh and a whimper, and my love grasped his member tightly, moving his fist up and down. Only then I realized my mouth was open. Omega was still keeping in his moans. I wondered why he didn’t fuck himself freely. He was alone, the neighbors had heard worse. Maybe he thought he would hear me pull up the driveway, but then what?

Would he stop if he knew I was home? That I was watching?

 

As he continued to stroke himself, his other hand came down between his legs like the one before, and he pressed the palm of his hand to his balls.

‘Pfff…’ I heard him sigh. He licked his lips. A drop of sweat rolled down my back. I could feel my skin pulse. I could feel I was blushing.

He reached further down to push two fingertips to his taint. The toes of the leg up on the headboard moved excitedly.

‘Ahh…’ he whispered softly. Slick fingers started circling his hole and I felt my entire lower body contract. Omega’s lips parted in concentration when he started to push a finger inside.

 

A loud whimper left him now and again he silenced himself. He released his cock for just a second to grab a corner of our sheets and he shoved it into his mouth. He bit down hard, returned to pleasuring himself, and started moving the finger in and out. A shudder went through his body. A shudder went through my body too. I swallowed hard as I felt how I got slightly wet. Omega huffed into the sheets and my heart fluttered, he pushed two fingers knuckle deep inside and my toes curled. He fastened the pace of his strokes, his fingers locked to his prostate, his head tilting back. His eyes were pressed shut and his huffing got louder, spasms in his firm thighs as his orgasm started to build.

Right before he came a look of complete bliss washed over his face. His muffled sigh was high-pitched, and then he grunted, thick strands of his seed spurting over his stomach and chest. I saw his orgasm in the cramping of his toes, the tightening of his thigs and ass cheeks. I heard myself whimper softly when another wave of passion rolled through his body and he dove his teeth into our linen. He moaned painfully, stroking until he was saturated, keeping his fingers inside until he was done. My heart healed and broke again when I heard that sound, because it was a sound of satisfaction, but also of a desperation that, to me, had little to do with the sweet agony of climaxing. My love lay there, alone.

 

Omega gathered some of his come between his fingers. He took the sheets from his mouth. With a new serenity, he licked his seed from his hand. Then he searched his chest again, walking his fingertips over his skin. Whenever he found some more, he brought it to his lips to slowly lick his hand clean. He sighed loudly when he was done, breaking the spell.

 

‘You can come in now.’ He said.


	2. Chapter 2

I did not bother asking him how he had known I was home. The only surprise I felt was when I saw the love in his eyes as he looked at me. He didn’t move, so I walked up to our bed and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

‘I am sorry.’ I said softly. ‘I am so sorry I am late.’

Omega said nothing. Still fully clothed, I lay down next to him an wrapped my arm over his chest. I intertwined our legs. He did not hug me back.

‘I am so sorry.’ I whispered again. ‘I promise it won’t happen again. I’ll come straight home after work. I’ll cook for us-’

‘Don’t.’ He lay there, motionless. I could hear him sigh. ‘Don’t promise me shit.’

I bit my lip. So he _was_ mad. ‘I am so sorry.’

‘Stop saying that.’

 

Carefully, I let go of him. I pulled away from him, the guilt crushing me. I undressed. Maybe I should spend the night on the couch. I turned when I finally heard him move. He was laying on his side now, and he watched me.

‘I miss you so much.’ I almost didn’t hear him say it. He looked as if he regretted saying it at all. I knew him well enough to understand that he was not ready to forgive me yet. Wearing nothing but my panties, I kneeled next to him. He looked like he did not want me to touch him, so I fought the urge to wrap my arms around him again. I looked at his pale, wide shoulders and how a breeze of freckles spread over it, disappearing into his chest hair. Even in the dark his eyes were incredibly blue.

‘I’ll stay home tomorrow, would you like that?’ When he didn’t answer, I added: ‘I miss you too.’

I reached to touch his face, but he grasped my hand. Looking at my fingers, he decided to not break the touch.

‘It doesn’t feel that way.’ He replied. I nodded. He was right.

‘I love you more than anything in the world, Omega. I just…’ I swallowed, tried to get through this without tearing up. ‘I just get distracted, I get my priorities mixed up. I am an idiot.’

He wove our fingers together.

‘Stay home tomorrow.’ He said softly.

‘Yes.’ I replied immediately. ‘I’ll fucking quit my job.’

A small grin now appeared on his face and I felt lighter right away. Encouraged, I lay down too, facing him. Omega blinked his eyes slowly. I saw the sleep in them. I saw earnestness, relief, a bit of lust that still lingered in his body. He had shaved recently. His sideburns were trimmed shorter. He was perpetually incredible. Every time I had him this close I had to believe he was mine all over again.

 

‘I love you.’ was the only thing I could think of to voice that thought. The hunger in my skin won from my conscious mind and I drew closer, running my fingers through the short hairs in his neck and down his soft stomach.

‘Kiss me.’ He said softly before I closed my lips over his. Vaguely I could taste his last cigarette before bed, then the overwhelming taste of _him_. Nothing tasted like him. I felt like my heart was about to burst. Omega brushed the hair away from my face, traced his rough fingers down the skin of my throat. I held my breath when he inched closer to my breasts, but then his touch was gone. I pressed harder into him.

 

His ringed fingers were back, now on the inside of my thigh. The hunger in his kiss lessened, he seemed distracted, and the thought of that made me love him even more. He bit my lower lip, but in no way with the intent to hurt, as he pushed my panties aside. I broke the kiss, trembling, when the tip of his middle finger touched my wet lips ever so slightly. He opened his eyes and watched how I struggled to catch my breath.

‘Hmm…’ he hummed, adding light and frustrating touches around my clit. I could feel it pulse under the folds. His tongue pressed against the bite mark he had just made and I met him to taste him again, when he slid his middle finger halfway inside me.

 

I let out a high-pitched whimper that had been building up inside me since I had found him touching himself in our bed. He had me at his mercy with that single move. He held still.

‘Have I made you wet, Domina?’ he cooed. ‘Did you like the little show I put on for you?’

‘Ah!’ I replied when he arched his finger inside. ‘I did… Omega!’

Quickly, he buried two fingers deep inside me, stroking me hard. I gasped, my thighs shaking as I rested my knee on his hip.

 _Domina_ … he had called me. It was deliberate. He challenged me to overcome his devastating grip on me.

‘Omega…’ I sighed. I wanted to come. I wanted him to make me come, like this, right this moment. He was so good. He felt so good. His strokes were demanding, taunting…

 

‘Ghoul!’ I managed to fake at least some kind of authority. Immediately, he stopped. His eyes grew big with feigned innocence.

‘Get your filthy hands off me.’ I grunted. My insides contracted when I lost his touch, but it wasn’t right for me to receive that now. He needed the attention he craved from me, exactly how he craved it.

‘Turn around.’ I was still a little out of breath. When he didn’t respond, I grabbed his hair and pressed him face down into a pillow.

‘Oof!’ I heard him exclaim. His body was heavy and strong, but he let me throw him around. Sitting on his upper legs, I grasped his wrists and twisted his arms behind his back. The handcuffs were on our nightstand.

‘That’s what happens to ghouls who can’t keep their hands to themselves.’ I spat, locking him in.

‘Yes, Mistress.’ The muscles in his arms tightened as he searched for a comfortable position, but I placed a harsh slap on his ass and watched him squirm and wiggle.

‘Ah! Thank you, Mistress!’

‘Up!’ I grabbed his hips and pulled him up, seeing how he struggled to keep balance. He had to lean on his shoulders, his face still pressed into the pillow. As I kicked his knees apart with mine, I caressed his behind. The image of him touching himself on our bed flashed before my eyes and I saw very clearly how he pushed two fingers deep inside himself.

 

I wondered what else he enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Omega’s beautiful ass moved as he tried to find a comfortable position. He flexed his thighs, and the strong muscles of his cheeks tensed. I felt a great need to bite him. My mouth started watering at the thought.

‘Omega…’ I sighed, running my fingers up the sides of his legs.

‘Yes, Mistress?’ His voice sounded muffled in the pillow. Fragile. I dove my teeth into his flesh. He screamed in surprise and then in pain, but the scream faded quickly as he urged himself to not make too much sounds. I decided then that I would make it my goal to make him scream again later that night.

‘Aaaaah! Thank you, Mistress!’ I couldn’t say I understood why he loved, yes, sometimes even _needed_ , for me to inflict pain. Why he loved to be scolded, beaten, hurt. Why he needed it. But I did not need to understand it, I thought as I kissed the skin that had already started to bruise. I felt the thrill of treating him this way. I felt the love that was shared between us through this bond, this fantasy that we played out together. If anything these roles we assumed made that stronger. I struck him, the shape of my hand glowing red on his behind. He thanked me again, voice soft in his pillow. His body was growing warm and sweaty, and I saw veins pop in his neck and forearms. Whenever he exposed himself like this to me I felt deeply touched. I felt the erotic power I sought after when I struck him again and clawed my nails in his behind. He squirmed under my hands.

 

‘Th-thank you… Domina…’ he heaved. His pleading deserved softness. Again, I caressed his abused skin with my lips. I felt how his blood rushed underneath it. He shuddered in anticipation where I kissed him. There was an incredible tension in his body. He knew I could strike him again.

I could feel him relax a little, however, when I spread his cheeks and pressed my tongue to his anus. The lubricant that was still there immediately covered my lips. It wasn’t an unpleasant taste, but it was something I could definitely ignore when I heard the soft rumble in my lover’s chest. He was groaning softly.

‘Does this please you, Ghoul?’ I whispered. I licked him, tongue wet, circling the muscle that danced and puckered against it.

‘Oh, Domina… yes! Thank you…’ he said breathlessly. His excitement made me incredibly wet. I licked him slowly. I stroked his thighs, first the outside, then the inside. I grabbed his hips, and ran my fingers down his pubic hair. His erection was pressing tightly against his stomach. I teased a finger at the head, and a drop of pre-come rolled down my hand.

‘Fuck, babe…’ I moaned, disoriented, and slipping out of character for a second. ‘You are so hard.’

Omega made some high-pitched whimpers into the pillow. ‘Please, Domina. How do you want me?’ My tongue was rough against his ass, then soft again. My saliva dribbled down to his balls. I swallowed, realizing what I wanted to do to him tonight.

 

‘I’m going to fuck you raw.’ My voice was hoarse and I could hear how he gasped for air. He moaned when I pressed a finger at his entrance.

‘Oh, please!’ he begged. ‘Yes, please, Mistress!’

‘Stay.’ I demanded.

 

I had to steady myself when I stepped off our bed and got to my knees to look underneath it. Omega moved, now visibly uncomfortable by the handcuffs. I found the box I was looking for. We hadn’t taken it out from under the bed in a while.

 

‘Stay.’ I whispered again as I stepped into the harness. Then I changed my mind. ‘Look at me.’ I demanded. Omega turned his head to me. His face was red. I placed my foot on the bed to expose myself to him.

The dildo was for dual pleasure, meaning I could put one end inside me. I warmed the toy in my hand, working two fingers between my wet lips with the other.

‘The idea of fucking you, Omega…’ I sighed. I pressed my fingers to his mouth and he inhaled my scent. My heart jumped and I smiled down at him. He a finger between his lips to taste me.

‘Look at me.’ I said again. His gaze was so intense when he watched me press the dildo at my pussy. I was so wet that it slid inside me easily. I had to keep myself from shivering at that desired feeling of being filled, of having something press my g-spot, and I whimpered at the unbroken eye contact between us. I slid the ring over the dildo that was now standing between my legs, and secured the harness. Putting one knee on the bed, I grabbed Omega’s hair and shoved his face back into the pillow.

 

Omega hissed when I caressed the tip of his penis, his shaft, his balls. I pressed my cock against him, letting it slide up between his cheeks. The lube was still on the nightstand, and I let it dribble onto him, sliding the dildo over him, making his ass slick and slippery. The noises that came from him were beyond exciting. He held his breath every time I softly pressed the dildo at his entrance.

I wanted to know how ready he was for me. I watched him intently as I circled his anus with the tip of my middle finger. His response left nothing left unanswered: his hole pulsed against my finger and a breeze of hot goosebumps spread over his spine.

‘Please!’ he moaned. ‘Domina!’

I had no difficulty pushing two fingers inside him: there was no resistance in his body.

‘Yes!’ he hissed. ‘Mistress!’

I slid my slick hand over the dildo to lube it up. I positioned myself behind him, pushed into him. I watched the muscle spread slowly, eager to take me in. Then, I held still.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think you deserve the satisfaction of an ending already?  
> You'll get another chapter if you're good.  
> \- Domina


	4. Chapter 4

Omega writhed under me, trying to push back against the dildo.

‘No!’ I slapped his ass, the sound echoing through our bedroom. My body contracted around the dildo inside me and I had to bit my lip not to squirm as it pressed heavily against my g-spot.

‘You cannot move.’ I hissed. ‘You are not going to fuck yourself on my cock, you filthy little ghoul.’ I was out of breath. I was turning myself on so much with the dirty talk that I had to steady myself by leaning my hands on his hips. I put more of my weight on him. I saw the tension in his shoulders as they were pressed deeper into the mattress. His skin turned a deeper color of red in his neck. He moved his arms uncomfortably, but I grabbed his bound wrists. As I did, I leaned further over him, moving the tip of the toy inside. I could feel his grunt through his entire body.

‘You like that, don’t you?’ I hissed. I pushed further. His muffled answer was cut short by a new cry of agonized pleasure.

‘Yes, you do like that. You love to take it up the ass. You love it when I am inside you.’ I squeezed around my end of the sex toy again. This was great. This felt great. I reached to roughly grab his hair and push his face down. I slid all the way inside him and closed my eyes as I heard him whimper.

‘Shhh…’ I sighed. ‘Omega… yes!’

‘Mmstrs…’

I pressed a kiss to the burning skin of his shoulder. I pulled his hair, and at the same time reached around him to grab his hard cock. I held still, so that he could get used to the demanding stretch in his hole.

 

He pleaded, begged, bit the pillow to muffle his incoherent cries of pleasure. I recognized those sounds anywhere, and they were helpless, beautiful. He was overjoyed at being at my mercy. I started stroking him, hand firm, but strokes so slow and long it would infuriate any man.

‘Ghoul.’ I whispered.

‘Yes, Domina?’ words compressed and vague.

‘Who’s cock is this?’ I squeezed.

‘It’s yours, Domina.’

I let go of him and he exhaled, hard and fast. I placed my hand on his butt cheek.

‘Who’s ass is this?’

‘It’s yours, Mis- ah!’

I slapped him firmly.

‘It’s yours, Mistress!’

I placed my hands on his hips and pulled out until nothing was left inside him but the tip.

‘You’re mine.’ I said softly. Then, I gave a careful thrust. He winced, but not in pain.

‘Mine.’ I said again. I fucked him slowly. Tenderly. He shivered under my hands and around my cock. It was beautiful to watch, and it was beautiful how it made the toy move inside me. I could focus on that pleasure, fucking him selfishly. He moaned sweetly when I picked up the pace.

 

‘Omega, that feels good!’ The sentiment escaped me as I felt him push back. The handcuffs were cutting into his wrists, leaving deep, red marks in the skin. He was twisting his arms. He was taking it. He was taking it with glee.

‘Oh yes, Domina!’ he turned his head, making sure I could hear him more clearly now. ‘I am yours! Take me!’ Another grunt, a deeper thrust. A pained sob that seemed to come from somewhere deeper, and then again: ‘Take me!’

 

He had tried to look at me before, but his eyes now turned away from me. I saw him gasp. The veins in his neck showed when he turned his cries to whimpers.

‘Let me hear you!’ My voice was hoarse. I didn’t understand why he was holding back. He dove his teeth into he sheets as he had done earlier, but I grabbed them and pulled them from his mouth.

‘Don’t!’ I commanded. He still didn’t look at me, but he answered.

‘Yes, Mistress.’

 

I put a foot on his calf, finding a new angle, another devastating rhythm.

‘Tell me how that feels.’

He was quiet at first, but I saw in his grimace that I was hitting him in all the right places.

‘G… good… Domina…’ he stuttered, mouth full of air. ‘That f-feels… so g… ohh…’

I could reach deeper like this, make him go weaker. He stuttered his cries, agonized bliss on his face, skin so sweaty and hot that steam rose up from our bed.

How many times did I find him, almost like this, alone and asleep? Strong shoulders pale and innocent in the scarce light. Face turned to the side, masking the dreams playing behind his eyes. Comforting, yet heart breaking snoring zooming past his parted lips.

I wasn’t with him enough. I wasn’t enough _for_ him, but he would feel me tonight. He would fucking feel me inside him tonight. I could feel my heartbeat in my throat and I could hear the blood run in my ears.

It took me watching his white knuckles turn translucent and hearing his muffled cries turn into screams to realize I was fucking him too hard. He didn’t use our stop word, but I slowed down. I felt like apologizing when I ran a tender hand over his spine and I could feel the sweat and the tension that was built up inside. My cunt contracted around the sex toy as I carefully pulled out.

 

‘M-mercy.’ Omega sighed. I looked for the key on our night stand.

‘Was that too much for you, little ghoul? Was my dick too impressive?’ I freed his hands and he immediately let them fall to his sides, slumping his hips down to the mattress too.

‘Shh…’ I closed a hand around his bicep and made him roll to his back. He still didn’t look at me when he slowly raised his arms, allowing the stretch to undo the cramping and the pain in muscle and skin. I sat between his legs and watched the tears of his exhaustion dry on his cheeks.

 

I felt how cold I was when I leaned over him and pressed my hardened nipples to his burning chest. I let my fingers slide through his short hair and I tasted salt when I kissed his face.

‘Is this better?’ I whispered. I let my hair fall around him like a veil, watching him nod in the dark. Eyes closed.

‘Do you want more?’ We listened to his heartbeat. It was finally calming, and his breathing got more even.

‘Hm-hm.’ He nodded again. I reached down to grab the dildo, but then I felt his arms around me. I shuddered. I had been so cold.

‘I want more.’ He encouraged me. He lifted his legs so I could enter him again with ease. He grunted, but now that I was growing warm in his embrace, his grunt didn’t sound pained. It didn’t sound broken.

‘Sam, that feels so good.’ He whispered. My name. Not ‘Domina’ or ‘Mistress’. A comfortable pleasure spread through me when I started moving again. A languid, tender pace, that sent a mild oscillation back and forth between us.

‘Sammie.’ He sighed. The feeling was magical. I didn’t know if he purposely broke the scene, but I didn’t care. I didn’t correct him due to a mixture of guilt, how beautiful he sounded now and how warm he suddenly was around me. His thighs were shaking against my hips whenever I stimulated his prostate just right. I pressed my lips against his cheek, and listened to his moans as I fucked him slowly.

 

He let out a  soft cry when I grasped his erection.

‘I love you.’ I mumbled against his cheek. ‘And I will fuck you senseless, I will cradle you to sleep. I will caress you, curse the shit out of you, anything you need.’

When a silence followed, I looked up, and I saw how he was finally looking back at me. Eyes half-lidded, but shining bright.

‘I want you.’ he was breathless. ‘I… I want…’ he slightly arched his back. ‘I… I am coming…’

He let out a gasp, high-pitched, and he tensed and then deflated as I felt his come spurt over my hand. His cock twitched in my grip, and more came. It tipped me over the edge too. Mine was a shallow orgasm, long-stretched but with no blinding highs. Still, I cried and whimpered in his arms, because we finally reached a catharsis we had been looking for.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His arms were still around me. We took turns standing under the stream of our shower, but I wasn’t cold when he stepped forward to let the water run down over his back. I placed my ear against his chest and he deafened me with a hand over my other ear.

‘This is where I want to be.’ I mumbled. The water dribbled over my lips. ‘I know this is where I want to be. When I stay out late, it feels like I am forgetting that, and that is so… deplorable.’

‘It’s alright.’ I heard him through his body. He was so tired that his accent got heavier with each word. ‘Well, it’s not alright, but…’ he moved us, so that I could stand under the stream, ‘we will work on that.’

 

His arms were still around me. The bed was a nest, a place of safety. We said nothing as we watched the sleep conquer.


End file.
